Live at Mackenzie Falls
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Mackenzie Falls is a real place & the characters go to private school-Mackenzie Academy. Chad is the heartthrob, Portlyn is his evil step-sister, Tawni has a broken heart, & Sonny is Chad’s new obsession! Will he risk losing the girl to keep his rep? S
1. Ch 1: I'm Sonny Munroe

Summary: What if Mackenzie Falls was a real place? And the characters went to private school at Mackenzie Academy? Chad is the heartthrob, Portlyn is his evil step-sister, Tawni has a broken heart, and Sonny is Chad's new obsession! Will he win her in a bet or end up falling hard for her? FIND OUT! Sonny&Chad!

Pairing: A new pairing for me; Sonny and Chad! James and Tawni!

Please leave comments for improvement! Thanks for reading/taking the time out! You're all great! :D

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked the halls of Mackenzie Falls prestigious and elite private school, Mackenzie Academy.

Chad was your typical school heartthrob, bad boy, smooth talking-senior. He was positive of making this year his biggest accomplishment ever. He had slept with the hottest girls in school, hottest girls that graduated years above him, and he even charmed the pants off of the head mistresses daughter.

He was how you call "the big man on campus." No girl had ever said the word "no" to him. It just wasn't in his vocabulary. It was always "yes" "of course" and "hell yeah!"

This year he wasn't going to have it any other way. A new freshmen class was on the horizon and he was planning on knocking boots with all of them or at least the hot blonde/brunette ones.

He would also hold the record of never committing to a single girl in high school but sleeping with the most. He was a charmer. That was his niche. He was never one to hold books and purse for a girl. He was never the type to save a seat for a female and he had never ever called a girl "girl friend." EVER! He hit it and quit it before all of his love tribulations.

Not once hadn't he gotten what he wanted and when he entered school on that early September day he was not expecting to hear anything he hadn't before. Boy was he wrong!

He walked up to his locker door winking at some incoming freshmen girls. Their giggles and short skirts couldn't tear him away until he felt the shove of a tiny hand.

"What the?" He turned around and was greeted by the evil step-sister.

"Portlyn, what the hell do you want?" He opened his locker and she leaned on the adjacent one beside it.

Her little shoulders shrugged, "How is my delightful step-bro doing today?"

He rolled his eyes and placed his history book on the top shelf, "Again, what the hell do you want?"

She let out a sigh and moved her long brown nearly black hair to her back, "Can't I just stop by and see how you're doing?"

Portlyn's gold digging tramp of a mother married Chad's power trip couldn't keep a wife for more than four months father early November. The two had done the deed right before the marriage so no complications came to order, "For the last time Portlyn I will not let you borrow my 1967 Mustang so back the F off!" He deadly slithered.

"Come on that cherry coated baby is waiting for a cutie to take over!" She whined with all her might.

He sincerely didn't give a crap, "Hah you insult me and expect to drive my pride and joy for a trip to the mall? Hell no!" He had tried to make a girly impersonation of his dreadful step-sister.

His conclusion sickened her, "For your information I don't talk like that!" His girly impersonation made her seethe with anger.

"One day soon Chad Dylan Cooper you are going to be revenged you little arrogant piece of work!"

She stomped off in a fury and he simply waved goodbye, "Yeah right like that'll ever happen!"

His words flew right out of his mouth. Soon he closed his locker and was greeted by a pat on the shoulder, "Hey Chad!"

The gripping hand made him turn around to find his equally cocky best friend by his side, "Yo James!"

The two did their fist bump after a small hand slide, "What's up Chad? Find the hot freshmen ladies yet?" The brunette asked with a sly grin.

"Oh definitely…" The blonde replied as two younger girls passed by with a wink and a wave.

"I swear the skirts are getting sexier every year! I hope this spring they just decide to upgrade to PE shorts all season long!" James made a cat-call and the girls turned and giggled some more.

James Conroy was your typical hottie. Tall, dark-brown hair, and his hard steel abs came in handy when he led the Mackenzie varsity football team to back-to-back state championships.

Even though he was perfect in that aspect he was no Chad. He had his fair share of the ladies but only after his best friend was done with them. Chad led the schools female romance department while James was second fiddle.

Chad placed a hand to his friend, "Yeah yeah hold your hormones Jay! It's still early, and right now I gotta keep scoping for the next big thing!"

A group of girls strolled by and James mouth fell to the floor, "Oh man it's Tawni!"

Tawni Hart was the object of James' affection. Unfortunately he had screwed up his chances with her when she caught him in bed with Portlyn. The two only dated three days but Chad insisted on dating multiple girls without Tawni's knowledge. Tawni of course found out and James had missed her ever since.

Chad looked past the blonde girl after he got what he wanted from her, "Hey Chad!" The girl next to Tawni greeted and Chad winked at her.

"Oh hey Allie." Alex Russo waved along with passing a sweet smile and continued to walk as Tawni pulled her arm.

"Stop that!" Tawni commanded her fickle friend. Chad had slept with her once and ever since that day of freshman year she had "been in love with him" quote on quote.

Alex Russo aka Allie was just a simple minded girl but when it came to Chad she was absolutely infatuated with him. Maybe it was that huge pearly grin, or the blonde Zac Efron mop of hair, or maybe it was just his charm! Anyway she was in love with him.

"Yo quiero Chad!" She said in a small voice.

Tawni stopped her by placing two firm hands on the girl's shoulders, "No! I do not care if you like Chad! You are getting over him once and for all!"

Alex crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Are you just mad that I slept with him after you did? Or is this about James and you're taking it out on me because I like his best friend?"

Tawni growled, "Ah you're hopeless! Why the hell do I put up with you?" The blonde, gorgeous, and popular head cheerleader screeched some more. "And you drive me crazy with your inquisitive questions!"

She walked off in a huff as Alex followed, "Well Portlyn was your best friend and you found her sleeping with James WHILE you were dating him must have something to do with why you hang out with just me now and not her!" The clueless girl replied.

Tawni just couldn't stand it anymore, "Well not anymore!" She began to power walk away.

"Where are you going? Tawni! I'm sorry!" Alex started to run after her, "Wait for me!"

The other girl ran into the front office in a swift motion and collided with the present occupant, "Whoa I'm so sorry!" The two replied at the same time and looked up at each other.

Tawni looked up to find a gorgeous brunette in front of her "Hi I'm Sonny Munroe; I'm new to Mackenzie Falls! Oh I'm talking too much! Sorry again! You are?"

She grinned at the sight of Sonny and a plan hatched in her head, "Your new best friend!"

She quickly added with a giggle, "Kidding, well not yet anyway! Any who I'm Tawni Hart it's nice to meet you Sonny!"

"Oh what a great name, you're the first Tawni I ever met! Well back home there wasn't a lot of different names there were Ashley's! Actually I was about to…"

"Hey Sonny since you're new how about I show you around?" That grin was too friendly to pass up.

She simply nodded in response, "I'd like that Tawn…I mean Tawni." She quickly fixed the name.

"Oh I like that! Yes you can call me Tawn, if I can call you Son? No wait that's weird…Sony? Nah…I'll keep trying!" The two giggled. "Come on there's so much to show you, I can tell we're going to get along great!"

The two walked out of the office arm in arm. It was definitely the start to a brand new exciting friendship.


	2. Ch 2: But You Knew That

This story is AU. Tawni will be nice to Sonny because she's using her but at the same time really does enjoy Sonny's company.

& yeah the story is sort of based on Cruel Intentions but not completely.

Anyway enjoy! & thanks for the constructive criticism! :D

* * *

On their way out the duo bumped into Alex, "Tawni there you are!" Alex said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry I don't speak to TRAITORS!" Tawni harshly replied.

It looked as if Alex would tear up any minute, "Tawni I said I was sorry! Please don't throw me aside like you did to Portlyn!"

Her words bored her, "Listen Allie, we'll discuss our disagreement later." Tawni then turned to Sonny and remembered her plan, "I'm sorry how rude of me, Allie this is Sonny Munroe!"

"Hi!" Sonny greeted and gave Alex a quick hug. "Sorry where I'm from I like hugs!"

Alex quickly responded with a chuckle, "Aw you're a nice girl! We don't get too many of those around here!"

Sonny's eyes narrowed and Tawni simply laughed it off, "Hah you are hilarious Allie! Come on Sonny we better get to class!" The two walked off and Alex started to follow behind.

The conversation picked up as they continued to walk, "So Sonny where are you from?"

Tawni's question was simple enough; "Wisconsin! Yeah a little town there but my mom got offered this amazing job in Mackenzie Falls to produce so I'm here!"

The two girls nodded along, "So how old are you?"

"17 I turn 18 in three weeks!"

Tawni gasped, "That's perfect! I can throw you a surprise party!"

Sonny laughed at the blonde's words, "But it's not much of a surprise anymore."

The two landed in front of Sonny's homeroom section, "Oh well the location, the people, and the food can be the surprise!"

Sonny was amazed by the girls' hospitality, they were nothing like what her and her friends back in Wisconsin thought. She guessed they were just being stereotypical; "Great! Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

Sonny looked out at the classroom and Tawni noticed her fearful gulp and glance, "Go ahead Sonny! You're a pretty girl everyone will adore you!"

She turned to her friend, "You think so Tawn?"

Tawni placed a supportive hand to her shoulder, "I know so! Good luck!" The girl playfully scooted Sonny along and in she went.

"Bye!" The other two girls waved and ducked into their own classroom seconds later, "Wow Tawni I've never seen you so nice!"

"Well I have a plan to befriend the new girl and get what I want! Hey I'm not talking to you remember?"

She hurried along but Alex rushed behind, "Tawn I'm sorry!"

"No only Sonny can call me that! You…you just think about what you've done!"

The girl pestered her best friend all during homeroom to talk to her. A classroom down Sonny entered the senior homeroom with a nervous excitement that crowded her body.

"Why hello there." A boy with a sweet smile said flirtatiously.

"Hi I'm Sonny and you are?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm Nico! But you knew that!" He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

Her giggle erupted brightly, "Sorry I didn't."

"Well I'm the captain of the basketball team and your new date this Saturday night what do you think?"

She was flattered but that was just a little too quick for her to handle, "Um can I get back to you on that Nico?"

He nodded, "Take your time my sweet! I'll definitely see you around." He leaned back in his chair and punched fists with a bigger blonde haired guy next to him.

"She digs you brotha!" The boy said to the one introduced as Nico.

"I know; hopefully Chad doesn't swoop down AGAIN!"

The teacher Mrs. Myer named off a few names while Sonny contemplated about the boy's words "Chad doesn't swoop down AGAIN? Who's Chad..?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" The door swiftly widened and the most handsome guy Sonny had ever seen appeared in a glorious vision.

His swoop blonde bangs glided to the side as he nudged his head, "Hey Mariah! Looking lovely this year!"

He walked up to the teacher and Sonny sunk in her desk.

"Great there's Charmer pants off as we speak!" The guy talking to Nico said harshly.

Mrs. Myer looked over at Chad and a splendid smile appeared, "Chad. Hi! Take a seat! Do you want my seat?"

The thirty year old lady removed her glasses and pushed her black leather chair to him. He stopped it in one motion, "No thanks! I'll take a seat…" He looked over and found the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Chad?" Mrs. Myer asked again; "Chad? CHAD?"

He finally stopped his gaze, "Yeah I'll just take a seat right up front!"

It was like a fan moved behind Sonny or the window opened and her hair moved about. A bright light appeared over her head and soon she was glowing. He had definitely found his next big thing!

He walked over to the seat right beside Sonny that was occupied by the school genius, "Watch out Zorro!"

"It's Zora!" The small girl that skipped three grades exclaimed.

"Whatever just move to the back!" She knew she would get her butt kicked otherwise and moved along.

"Jerk!" He hadn't heard that or else he would have gotten someone to kick her butt. He was just too mesmerized by the girl beside him.

Sonny turned away and covered her face with her arm.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but I'm sure you knew that."

She let out a small breath and turned to him with a smile, "Sonny…"

"Sonny Munroe?" The teacher called out.

"Present!" Sonny raised her hand and the teacher moved on.

"Well that's a beautiful name! So Sonny what brings you to Mackenzie Academy?" She couldn't stare at him for too long because his eyes would entrap her.

"I…I transferred from Wisconsin. My mom is a producer out here now so I had to follow." She bit her bottom lip and Chad had to contain himself. He covered his gulp and looked down for a second to cover up his thrilling excitement.

"Oh that's lovely. I'm sorry but I can't stop staring at those gorgeous eyes of yours. They're breathtaking." Sonny simply responded with a smile.

"That's sweet." Now this was more what she thought of the boys out here. They were rich snobs that charmed the girls to bed.

"So Sonny do you have a boyfriend?" She wanted to get away fast because she knew he was trying to get with her in other ways than one.

"Um no but I'm not really looking for one."

He grinned, "Me neither, I mean not a girlfriend just a…" He leaned over and moved a stray strand from her eyes, "friend girl. You know what I'm saying?"

His smooth arrogant words made her tremble, or maybe it was his touch, "Well Chad…" The bell rang and she got up, "I'm not looking for that either. What I meant was I'm not looking for a boyfriend I'm waiting for him to come find me, like a real man! Not some player out for a good time! Do you get what I'm saying?" Her feistiness ended with her walking out the door.

"Whoa Chad DC just got served! Sonny Munroe 1 Chad a big plating of 0!" Nico's friend Grady said animatedly.

Chad turned around nudged his head over in a quick motion and Grady moved back, "Yo Chad I'm sorry you know I was only kidding!" The big guy moved behind Nico who was much smaller.

"Sorry Chad! No disrespect! We know you're going to get Sonny!" The little one said in a nervous squeak.

This time Chad was a little confused, why the hell did he just let her refuse him? And how the hell did this girl basically refuse him? What was up with the world?


	3. Ch 3: Hardest Project Ever

Thanks I'm glad you like the story! Please ask questions and send reviews! Comments of improvement are truly helpful! :D

* * *

Chad followed behind to find Sonny approached by Tawni and Alex. _That must have been it! _Tawni hated his f-ing guts after the advice he had given her now ex-boyfriend!

Chad saw his best friend James walk beside the trio. Tawni took a second to glare cruelly at the boy who was secretly still in love with her.

He tried to hide his hurt expression but Chad could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Man that was rough!" James exclaimed as he reached his friend. Chad observed the glance of a certain blonde haired girl at his friend.

"Man you both are idiots!" The brunette's head shot up.

"What do you mean Chad?" His eyes narrowed questioningly.

Chad shrugged, "Ah maybe I'll tell you later! Listen buddy I need a favor!" He placed a hand around his shoulder and the two walked down the hall passing the girls.

"He is such a loser." Tawni's words made Sonny turn to her.

"Who Chad? Cause I can't help but agree."

The three began to walk in the same direction of the boys, "No, wait! How do you know Chad?"

She turned to Sonny who hugged her books to her chest. The three girls all had Economics next period and continued to talk as they made their way there; "Oh well he hit on me in homeroom this morning but I showed that boy who's boss!"

The two girls gaped, "You did what?" Alex's words shook with fear.

"Was that wrong?" Sonny asked simply.

A laugh escaped Tawni's mouth, "Sweet Sonny tells off stupid Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh that's rich! But no Sonny there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with that! I encourage you to…WAIT!"

The other girls paused, "What?" Sonny asked.

Tawni placed her hand on her arm, "We can use this! Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is like the biggest jerk-player in Mackenzie Falls! _Almost as big as James._" Her last words were murmured.

"No way! Chad's sweet!" Alex piped up. Tawni rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

"I have a plan Sonny! Come on!" The two led the way as Alex followed behind.

"So what's the plan?" Sonny asked in excitement. She loved new plans. She loved being in the loop. She loved it all!

"Wait grasshopper! I'm editing it in my head! Okay! So you're going to befriend James!"

"Why the hell would I do that? I thought he was a jerk like Chad?" The new girl asked as the two took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

"Well then Chad will get James to find out about you, what you like, what you dislike! Now this is key; you're going to describe the best guy you could think up! Chad's going to do everything in his power to become your perfect guy and BAM instant whipped Chad icing!" The blonde clapped in excitement.

"But how is that a bad thing?" Her words made Tawni shake her head.

"Well Chad's been the evil guy since day one. He gets with the girl and leaves her before anything else happens like relationship stuff! But Sonny I need to know if you're going to be in this for the long haul. It's going to be really hard!"

The brown eyes staring at her went smaller, "How so?"

"Well Chad is Prince Charming himself. He's going to keep hitting on you until he gets what he wants. We need him to turn sincerely nice and then when he's the schools whipped boy you become his girlfriend for a second and then leave him!"

"WHAT?" Sonny asked horridly.

The two girls shushed her and patted her arm, "It'll be okay! Chad's done it to the female majority at this school. No in this state! It is our duty to return the favor! Are you in?"

Sonny bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure. She thought it was quite cruel but if she wanted to stay friends with Tawni she'd have to and besides Chad deserved it!

"Okay I'm in!"

Tawni grinned delightfully, "Perfect!"

Sonny was called to the front of the room to talk to the teacher. The teacher just wanted to know about Sonny's knowledge of Economics.

"So how does this help you get revenge on Jerky James?" Alex asked curiously.

Tawni crossed her arms as the two boys were walking in the class door, "You'll see. I can't give away all my secrets in one school day!"

The two girls turned to each other and smiled proudly. The plan would take commence whenever James entered the room along with Chad.

Sonny returned to her desk right before the terrible twosome entered.

"Just in time! Take a seat!" The teacher called to the boys who immediately went to the back of the room.

"So are you sure this is going to help me get Tawni back?" His best friend asked as Chad sat down.

"Positive! Sonny is Tawni's new best friend! So all you have to do is get to know Sonny—this will help me find out what she likes and I'll pretend to do that stuff! In the mean time you can use Sonny to talk you up to Tawni! Maybe she can even tell you how to get her! Become Tawni's perfect guy and she'll give you what she wants…"

James nodded, "Oh I get it! Well I've wanted a relationship with Tawni ever since…"

Chad covered his ears, "Jay what did I tell you? Don't use the "r" word! It's the scariest word in the dictionary. Besides "commi…commitment!" He held in his baby barf and the teacher gave out the syllabus.

"Okay this year we will follow stocks and bonds and I'll show you how to read them!" Their economics teacher Ms. Crusoe said with a bright smile.

"I already know how to read it! When the big man bites the dust Chad gets Cha-Ching!" He made a pulling down gesture with his arm and balled up fist. His face disfigured into a silly one and all the girls turned around disgustedly.

Sonny looked over at Chad and made an annoyed face; "Your friend is such a dog." She turned to James who nodded along.

"Oh I totally agree! So do you like dogs?" James asked taking out a piece from his notepad sheets.

Sonny turned around and nodded, "Yeah but not humans that act like them." She eyed Chad and spun back around.

She and Tawni exchanged a low high-five as they saw Chad write that down.

"Watch this!" She told her girl friends. "Hey James!"

"Yes!" James replied smoothly.

"Listen I parked on the other side of the building and I'm staying late to work on a project with Tawni. Do you think you can walk with me later? My friends said you stay late for football practice and I could really use the company."

James eyes bulged out; they were making his job way too easy, "Sure…maybe afterwards you'd want to have a late lunch?"

Sonny placed a hand on his, "I'd love to! I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

James nodded in response. At the corner of Sonny's eye she could see Chad taking down mental notes and it was pure bliss when she saw his mouth drop when James asked her out.

"Girl you are AWESOME!" Tawni said in a fake Brooklyn accent.

"No you are awesomer!" Sonny added and the two girls laughed.

James turned to his friend, "I guess she likes guys with accents?"

Chad took his notepad and shot the back of James head with a ball of paper, "You idiot! I said befriend her not go out with her!"

James opened his mouth wide in confusion, "Yes you told me to befriend her! It's just food! Besides I can find out what she really likes and you can take her out on the perfect dinner-date next time!"

Chad was very much impressed by his best friend's motives, "Wow Jay! You're my hero!"

The two fists pounded, "Hey whatever it takes to get our girls…" He looked over at Tawni and studied her sweet features, "I'm willing to do anything!"

The boys sat and watched their girls the rest of class. Chad couldn't help but hold his gaze over the side of Sonny's porcelain face. The song by Gym Class Heroes appeared in his head or a few particular lines;

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song

This girl was definitely different! Usually "Clothes off!" came to mind when he looked at girls in school but this new one appeared out of no where!

Stupid Cupid! He put his head down when she glanced over her shoulder to see the eyes that had been looking at her all day.

She couldn't help but inwardly smile. This plan already had an effect on her but she couldn't go against the plan. She stopped grinning and let out a breath. This would definitely be the hardest project ever!


End file.
